Kerrillian Cadeiandivh
Kerrillian Cadeiandivh is a Priest in the College of Canons of the Church of the Holy Light. He is known for his love of knowledge and truth, and you will often find him reading a book or studying doctrines. Physical Description Kerrillian is a handsome man of average height. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His body is athletic and his strength can certainly be seen from his muscles. He is typically seen wearing robes of the Clergy of the Holy Light. Kerrillian views himself as just who he is. He doesn't think about how others view him because it is impossible for him to know what others are thinking. He can't see through their eyes. No one can. He is very well-kept and bathes and grooms daily. He feels good about his appearance. Typically, one will find Kerrillian in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City praying, reading, or talking with others. He also frequents the Trade District markets. Personality/Temperament Kerrillian is an introvert. He is also intuitive, thoughtful, and judgemental. This personality type fits perfectly for his career goals in law and his service with the Church of the Holy Light. His biggest character flaws are that he is attentive, charitable, honest, and truthful. Kerrillian is a very polite person, but if you asked him about himself he would not admit much. He enjoys his privacy. He tends to hide his feelings from others and doesn't like to show negative emotions. He will tend to keep things to himself and does not like to brag. He likes to stay busy, though, and isn't afraid to voice his opinion on matters that are important to him. If asked to describe himself, he would say, "I'm Kerrillian." When he gets angry, sad, or upset, Kerrillian remains in control. His father raised him to be emotionally stable, and thus he has great control over his emotions. His values are that of his motto: Virtue, Justice, and Light. Virtue to him means living a virtuous life. All virtue can be derived from the Three Virtues, Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion. Justice to him means fairness. He loves to fight and defend the law. The Light is his belief system. The Three Virtues come from the Church of the Holy Light. His family has always been involved with the Church and Kerrillian is involved even more so. Kerrillian is a very formal speaker. He doesn't like to use a lot of jargon and typically gets straight to the point with his conversation. If something threatened his life, Kerrillian would try and defend himself. If something threatened the life of a friend, family member, or even a total stranger, Kerrillian would try to defend that person. Favorites Food: Cheese. Drink: Tea or milk. He rarely drinks alcohol. He will only if it is expected from him during formal occasions. Music: Stringed instrumental pieces. (OOC Note: He likes music most similar to Classical music.) Passtime: Reading a book or talking with others about current events. Color: Blue. Holiday: Feast of Winter Veil. Who He Likes to Associate With Kerrillian likes to associate with higher-class people such as nobles, senators, and high-ranking military leaders. The behaviors and beliefs in others that upset Kerillian the most are emotional instability and followers of the Shadow. The things that anger Kerrillian are corruption, and petty drama. The things that worry Kerrillian are anyone who is injured or distressed. The things that draw Kerrillian to others are confidence, initiative, and organization. How He Acts Around Others Around family, Kerrillian will act very caring and even extroverted. His family means a lot to him and he would give his life for them. His father and mother would do the same for him. Around strangers, Kerrillian is very polite. How much a stranger means to him depends on the stranger, as well as whether or not he would give his life for someone he didn't know. Around friends, Kerrillian acts very disciplined. Friends mean a lot to him and a values their friendship. He would definitely give his life for his friends. Early Life Kerrillian was born to Ethardomas Cadeiandivh and Eralind Cadeiandivh in Elwynn Forest. He spent most of his youth near Northshire Abbey where he would learn from the Priests about the Light. Ever since his childhood, he has had a fascination with learning the Truth that the Light has to offer. His family owned a Manor Estate in Elwynn Forest very near the Northshire Abbey. Nearby was also Stormwind City. The people where he grew up were mostly friendly, except for the occasional thieve and cutthroat. As a child, Kerrillian aspired to be a King. Unfortunately, his birth did not allow for such, and as he matured he grew to settle with nobility. Much of his teenage years were spent aiding his parents, who were wealthy aristocrats. His father was a successful Barrister in the Kingdom of Stormwind and his mother owned a Tailoring Shop in the Trade District. When he came of age, he became a wandering pilgrim. He traveled all around Azeroth to learn as much as he could about the Light and other cultures. Particularly, he fell in love with dwarven history and lore. Ironforge remains to be one of his favorite places to visit. Family Kerrillian's family was upper class. His father, Ethardomas Cadeiandivh, was a successful Barrister in the Kingdom of Stormwind. He eventually expanded his practice to Ironforge. His success brought his family great wealth and renown, and he was recognized by the King of Stormwind as a nobleman. His wife, Kerrillian's mother, Erealind Cadeiandivh, owned a tailoring shop in the Trade District of Stormwind City. His father was your typical good father. He raised his son with compassion and care, but instilled in him great values. His mother was a caring and nurturing mother, but also allowed him to explore the world on his own. Morals & Interests Kerrillian gained a fascination for truth and law from his father, and his taste for the finer things from his mother. He enjoys fancy events, such as galas, balls, and noble meetings, but won't hesitate to answer a call to arms for his friends and allies. He tries his best to always be dressed well. He loves to collect rare artifacts, sculptures and paintings. Kerrillian is lawful good. He has a strict set of moral codes that align with truth and justice. His attraction to the Light came about through the three virtues, which he believes all beings are inclined toward. He never deviates from this moral code. Love Kerrillian had a few girlfriends as a teenager, but was single during adulthood. He remains single to this day and does not plan to ever marry. Being a member of the Clergy of the Holy Light restricts this kind of behavior. Stormwind Judiciary Kerrillian worked with the Stormwind Judiciary as a law clerk for about 6 months before embarking on his pilgrimage. This suited his fascination of law and he gained a lot of experience working around barristers and Magistrates of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Priesthood Kerrillian joined the Church of the Holy Light on July 6th, 35 AP. After his many years spent as a wandering pilgrim, he finally decided to settle down with the Church. He asked permission of the Archbishop, Alonsus Secundus and was accepted into the College of Canons as a Fellow. For the next week, he would learn as much as he could from the Priests and Bishops. He attended seminary at every chance he could get so he didn't miss anything. He met many other Fellows, Priests, and Bishops along the way. On July 12, 35 AP, Kerrillian was attending the customary Sunday High Liturgy. The Archbishop called on him, much to his surprise, and his Fellow Sister Lianellie Quinne. They were both promoted to Deacons of the Faith. Trials of Ordination For his Trial of Respect, Kerrillian attended one of the House of Nobles meetings to represent respect among differing opinions. He also sat down with Mother Kateryn Wyllinds for a private lesson on the Virtue of Respect. Trial of Tenacity Trial of Compassion Ordination Ceremony On Sunday, August 30, 35 AP, Kerrillian Cadeiandivh gave a sermon on Tenacity during High Liturgy. Afterward, Bishop Maeriann Cromwell performed the ordination ceremony to promote Kerrillian to Priest. House of Nobles On July 18, 35 AP, the Archbishop asked Kerrillian if he was interested in representing the Church as a Lord Spiritual to the Stormwind House of Nobles. Kerrillian accepted this great honor, and has since been an active Lord of the House. Siege of Hellfire Citadel When word reached the Kingdom of Stormwind of the impeding doom in Tanaan Jungle in Draenor, Archbishop Alonsus Secundus rallied the Clergy together to go help the Azeroth Coalition in its fight against the Fel Horde. Their base camp was at Lion's Watch. Led by Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow, the Azeroth Coalition would spend the next week carrying out objectives before finally taking down the Hellfire High Council. Kerrillian aided in some fighting, but spent most of his time with his fellow clergyman tending to the wounded at the base camp. Here he gained experience in medical procedure and healing with the Light. In the final battle, Kerrillian struck down one of the members of the Hellfire High Council. Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Priests Category:Stormwindian